


One last run

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Prequel to Crisis on two earths. Twelve years after the Decimation, Barry is trying to lead the remains of the heroes of Earth-66 while raising his daughter in a world without hope. However, when Doctor Fate brings a familiar mutant to him, Barry is forced to face a threat that threatens the world. Barry must make peace with himself while securing the future.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flashraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashraven/gifts).

> So, originally, Crisis on Two earths was going to be the final entry into the Two earths series, but this idea would not leave me alone after a conversation with Flashraven, so you can thank him for this.
> 
> Tell me if you think it’s good or dad and if it’s bad, what you think I could improve upon in the reviews.

_Barry was in the house he had grown up in, laughing as he sat down to dinner with the people he loved most. His daughter was in her high chair, babbling as she waved her rattle around. Barry smiled as he held his wife’s hand, listening to Cisco’s wild story, Caitlin occasionally cutting into to correct him. Joe’s hearty laugh filled the room as Freya threw her rattle, which landed in Cisco’s mashed potatoes. Wanda rolled her eyes and, with an apologetic look to Cisco, waved her hands. The rattle glowed red as lifted out of the food, the potatoes flying off it and back into Cisco’s plate before the rattle flew back into Freya’s hand._

_Then, in an instant, it all changed. Suddenly, Wanda, Cisco, Caitlin, and Joe were all gone. Barry stood up, looking around in confusion as Freya began to cry, looking as confused and terrified as Barry felt._

_“Cisco? Cait? Joe? Wanda?” Barry cried out, his heart hammering in his chest as panic began to fill him._

_“You failed.”_

_Barry’s blood ran cold as he turned around. Thanos stood there, eying him with a smug smirk on his face._

_“I am inevitable,” Thanos said smugly._

Barry was jarred awake by his alarm going off. Barry’s groaned, rolling over in bed as he blindly reached for his clock. Finding it, he turned off the alarm before he sat up in bed, sighing. Another day, another nightmare, Barry mused.

Barry got dressed before exiting his room and walking across the hall to the room on the left corner. Barry opened the door and turned on the light, causing the room’s occupant to groan, pulling her covers over her head.

“Dad,” fourteen year old Freya Allen complained.

“Don’t ‘dad’ me. You have to be at school by six thirty. You have ten minutes to get up before I resort to your Papa Joe’s method of dragging you out by your hair,” Barry said before he turned and walked out of her room.

Barry walked into the kitchen, about to start the coffee, when he saw that someone else was already there.

“Morning,” Fitz said, passing him the coffee mug he’d just made.

Barry nodded in thanks before taking a sip. Fitz was the only other regular occupant of The Compound, the others never staying for more than a week. Barry would probably say that Fitz qualified as his best friend. They would never be as close as Cisco and Caitlin had been to him, nor would Barry have anything on Fitz’s relationship with Mack, but as Natasha had once said, we have what we have when we have it.

“So, her first day of eighth grade. You ready for this?” Fitz asked as he pulled out two plates of eggs, toast, and waffles, setting them on the counter.

“No,” Barry sighed as he ran a hand over his beard. “I wish Wanda was here to see this.”

“I know,” Fitz said sympathetically as he put a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “But you’re here for her. And, if I can say so, you’ve done of a great job.”

“Half the time I don’t even know what I’m doing,” Barry admitted as he sat down, beginning to pick at one of the plates.

“Everyone feels like that at some point,” Fitz assured him.

Further conversation was interrupted as Freya walked in. She had on a red shirt with a black jacket and regular blue jeans with red tennis shoes.

“How do I look?” Freya asked nervously

“I think you look great. What about you Dad?” Fitz asked as he looked over at Barry.

“You look beautiful,” Barry smiled sadly, confusing Freya. “I wish your mom could be here to see this.”

“She is,” Freya said confidently. “I can feel it.”

“Me to,” Barry’s smile widened as Freya sat next to him and they started eating breakfast.

A little later, Barry was walking Freya out to the front yard of the Compound.

“Why can’t you take me to school?” Freya complained.

“I would if I could; you know that, but it’s time for a weekly meeting. I’ll take you tomorrow, I promise, but for today, Happy’s gonna drive you,” Barry said as they reached Happy standing outside the car.

“Hey kiddo, ready for school?” Happy asked as he greeted Freya.

Freya moodily just sped into the backseat, not even waiting for the door to open, just phasing through.

“Teen years huh? Good luck with that,” Happy joked and Barry smiled slightly.

“I’ll need it,” Barry joked and Happy nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets in okay,” Happy assured him, running a hand through his greying hair.

“I know,” Barry said.

Happy got in the driver’s seat and started the car before driving off. Barry stood there for a minute before he turned and walked back inside.

Barry entered what had once been Steve’s office, what was now his office, and moved to stand behind the desk. He pressed a button, and soon, several holograms appeared in front of his desk. Matt Murdock, Rocket, Nebula, Okoye, Doctor Fate, Mack, and Rhodey all appeared as holograms, staring at him.

“Good to see you all again,” Barry greeted them genuinely, meaning it.

“You as well Barry,” Okoye greeted.

“Okay, status reports. Matt, how did that smuggling ring you were looking into pan out?” Barry asked as he looked at the man without fear.

“They were just a bunch of low lives; I turned them over to the police. Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Matt said and Barry nodded.

“Good, that’s good. Rocket, Nebula, can we expect to see you this month?” Barry asked as he looked at the off world Avengers.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Rocket said.

“What’s happening on Earth is happening all over the universe and not every planet has The Avengers,” Nebula said and Barry sighed.

“Don’t I know it. Okay, anything new to report?” Barry asked them all.

“Things are quiet in Wakanda, as usual,” Okoye said and Barry nodded.

“Just a typical mugger or robbery in Hell’s Kitchen, nothing new that I can’t handle,” Matt added.

“I have something that may be promising, but until I know for sure, I’ll keep you posted,” Fate said and Barry nodded.

“Okay. Well, this channel is always open, keep it that way. If anything goes south, call me,” Barry ordered. “Over and out.”

“Over and out,” Matt, Rocket, Nebula, and Okoye repeated before their holograms faded, leaving only Barry, Mack, and Rhodey in the room.

“So where are you two?” Barry asked.

“Mexico,” Mack said gruffly.

“Police found a whole bunch of bodies, looks like a whole bunch of cartel guys. Never even had a chance to fire off their guns,” Rhodey said.

“Might be a rival gang,” Mack said and Rhodey shot him a look that said exactly what he thought about that, something Barry noticed.

“You have a different theory Rhodey?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s Morse. We know it is, Mack just doesn’t want to admit it,” Rhodey said with a look at his teammate. “I get it Mack, she’s your friend, but what she did, what she’s been doing for the last twelve years…you can’t protect her from this.”

“Find out where she’s going next,” Barry ordered after a moment of silence.

“And then?” Mack asked wearily, almost afraid of the answer.

“Try and reach your friend. And if you can’t, fight like hell to bring her in,” Barry ordered. “Over and out.”

“Over and out,” Rhodey and Mack said before the holograms faded.

Barry sighed, all but collapsing into his seat. He looked at a picture on his desk. It was one of himself, Cisco, and Caitlin back in the days of the original Team Flash, as Cisco would call them. He picked it up, staring at their faces.

“I wish you guys were here,” Barry said with a sigh. “I could really use your help.”

Canada

Afternoon

In a truck, a man with wild hair was bickering with a young girl when he hit something. Not wearing a seatbelt, he went flying out the windshield and hit the snow covered ground several feet away, to the shock of the girl, who called herself Rogue, who had hit he head on the dash. However, to her complete and utter astonishment, the man picked himself up and began making his way back to the truck, seeming to ignore the deep gashes on her head. As he neared the truck, Rogue saw the wounds were healing, shocking her further.

“You alright?” The man who called himself Logan asked.

She was too shocked to answer until Logan spoke again.

“Kid, are you alright?” Logan asked.

“I’m stuck!” Rogue said as she found her voice, finding her seatbelt jammed.

Logan moved towards the door to help her when he suddenly stopped. His hair stood on end as he felt something in the air shift. He sniffed, sensing they weren’t alone. He popped his claws as a man with wild, long blonde hair, feral teeth and claws jumped out of the tress, roaring. 

Logan was thrown into a tree as Rogue looked back, seeing fire, started from Logan’s cigar, was spreading from the back. The feral man struck Logan with a tree branch and Logan was sent flying. He landed hard on the hood of his truck, knocked out cold.

The feral man was approaching the truck when a golden cross appeared in front of him, causing him to stop. It vanished and, sensing someone behind him, the feral man turned around to see Fate standing three.

“Victor Creed. Fate commends you to leave, now,” Fate said, his voice thundering with power.

Creed snarled, lunging for Fate. However, with a flick of his wrist, a portal opened and Creed rushed through it before it closed. With Creed dealt with, Fate approached the truck, saying a few words Rogue didn’t understand. Hearing something, Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw, to her surprise, the fire had been extinguish. Fate opened the side door and flicked his wrist. The seatbelt, which had been jammed, came undone as if by magic.

“Come Rogue, we must go,” Fate said as he held out a hand to her.

“Who-who are you?” Rogue asked as she found her voice.

“A friend,” Fate said simply.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reaches out to an old friend as he and Clint attempt to figure out why Magneto is after Logan. An old ally thought dead returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported this so far.

_Earth-1, twelve years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Freya’s cries filled the room as Caitlin held her, tears streaming down the red haired scientist’s face. The bodies of Joe, Wally, Laura, Cooper, Lilia and Nate littered the room, all of killed by Thawne crushing their hearts. Thawne was on his knees, his hands cut off by Stormbreaker. Clint glared at him with hate in his eyes, aiming his bow at Thawne’s chest._

_“We both know that won’t work,” Thawne said mockingly._

_“But it’ll make me feel better,” Clint said, his voice a mix of grief and barely restrained rage. _

_“Your family is gone. And no matter what you do, they always be,” Thawne mocked. “I’ve won.”_

_Before Clint could even breath, there was a blur of movement. Thawne’s head fell to the floor and his body fell a foot away. Barry stood over him, breathing heavily as blood dripped from his sword and everyone stared at him in shock. Barry just stared down at Thane’s lifeless body, feeling no satisfaction. Just feeling empty. Because Thawne was right. They were gone and nothing could bring them back._

Avengers Compound

Now

Barry was training, practicing some sword techniques he’d learned from Clint when suddenly, a golden portal appeared at the corner of the room. Barry lowered his sword as Fate walked through the portal, Rogue walking behind him with a floating Logan flying through the portal as it closed. Barry stared at Logan’s unconscious form, shock on his face before he looked over at Fate.

“Clint, what-”

“Perhaps we should get him medical attention before we talk,” Fate interrupted as he glanced over at Rogue.

Barry caught the hint and nodded, putting his sword on the weapon’s rack and starting to lead them out. It was clear his quiet day was not going to go as planned.

New York

Same time

Bruce Banner sat around the circle in the support group he ran, listening as one of one of his regulars started talking.

“So, I uh, went on a date the other night. First time in…a while. I was just sitting there, trying to think about what to talk about,” the man said.

“What did you talk about?” Bruce inquired.

“My job, their job, how much we miss the Mets. Then things got quiet and we both cried. But I’m seeing them again tomorrow, so,” the man shrugged.

“That’s good,” Bruce sad as the man looked at him. “You did the hard part; you took a leap of faith.”

“I went out on a date,” the man said as the others all looked at Bruce as though he’d grown an extra head.

“You jumped; you didn’t know where you’d end up. It’s those small steps we all gotta take. I was working on a project I was told was to cure radiation poisoning with the love of my life in 2002. Ended up creating The Hulk instead. I spend the better part of the next twenty years trying to control him. And now he’s gone, but so is she,” Bruce paused as they all listened. “We have to find a way to move on with our lives, to make peace with what happened. Otherwise… Thanos should have killed all of us.”

Later, Bruce was packing up after the meeting ended when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw Barry’s face on the screen.

“Barry?” Bruce answered.

“Bruce, can you come to The Compound later? I need your opinion on something.”

Avengers Compound

Same time

Barry hung up his phone and turned to Rogue, who was sitting in a chair his office.

“So, how does a teenage girl end up on the road with The Wolverine?” Barry asked as he sat down behind his desk.

“You know Logan?” Rogue asked curiously.

“It’s complicated…Rogue was it?” Barry asked and she nodded mutely. “Odd name.”

“Marie. My real name is Marie,” Rogue mumbled and Barry nodded.

“So, how did you end up traveling with Logan?” Barry asked curiously.

“He was giving me a lift,” Rogue said, looking down at her hands. “When people touch my skin...something happens. The first boy I kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Rogue,” Barry said sympathetically. “Do you have any family? Anywhere else to go?”

Rogue shook her head and Barry eyed her, not completely convinced. However, before he could press her, the door to his office opened up and Freya stormed in.

“You promised you’d pick me up,” Freya started before she saw he wasn’t alone as Barry smiled, amused.

“You’ll have to excuse my daughter, she’s as impatient as I as at her age,” Barry said as he stood up. “Freya, this is Rogue. Rogue, my daughter Freya.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Rogue said, seeming to be fighting the same smile as Barry.

“Nice to meet you to,” Freya said awkwardly, realizing she’d interrupted an important meeting.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up Slugger, that couldn’t be helped. But I think I have a surprise that will make up for it,” Barry said with a grin.

“Wow, she’s as impatient as you were when we first met you,” Clint said as he walked into the room, causing Freya to whirl around, her eyes lighting up as she saw him.

“Grandpa!” Freya squealed as she rushed toward him and he knelt down, catching her in a hug.

“Hey kid. Boy, you’ve grown a bit since last month,” Clint whistled as he leaned back to take a look at her. “Soon, you’ve be as tall as a tree!”

“How long are you staying?” Freya asked excitedly and Clint smiled tightly.

“Not sure yet,” Clint said with a pointed look over at Barry, who nodded.

“Freya, Rogue’s gonna be staying here for now. Could you show her to a room?” Barry asked and she nodded.

“Sure. Come on, I can give you the tour of The Compound!” Freya said excitedly as she rushed over to Rogue, confused the older girl yanked her hand back as she tried to grab it.

“And get her some gloves to,” Barry added and Rogue shot him a grateful look.

Still looking confused, Frey nodded as Rogue stood up. The two girls walked out of the room, Freya starting to tell Rogue all about the Compound as Clint closed the door behind them.

“This what you were looking into?” Barry inquired.

“I was actually tracking the movements of Magneto,” Clint said and Barry frowned.

“Name rings a bell. Why does it ring a bell?” Barry asked.

“You might have heard about him in the year you lived here the first time, his real name is Erik Lehnsherr. He’s a human rights activist for enhanced/gifted people with some…extreme views. He reformed, went to work with his friend, Charles Xavier, at his school for the gifted. Then the Decimation happened,” Clint explained and Barry sighed tiredly. “Xavier and most of his staff were wiped out when Thanos snapped his fingers. The school was shut down not long after.”

“And Magneto went back to his old ways, right?” Barry asked knowingly and Clint nodded.

“Yeah. It was a coincidence that I picked up Victor Creed’s trail and it led me to Logan,” Clint said and Barry chuckled.

“Victor Creed and Logan? I guess some things don’t change on any earth,” Barry said and it was quiet in the room. “Is he-”

“No. He’s from this earth, just like me,” Clint said and Barry nodded. “He seems to have the same powers and enhancements as our old friend though.”

“Why would Magneto go after Logan?” Barry asked and Clint shrugged.

“Like I know,” Clint said and Barry stared at him incredulously.

“Aren’t you able to see the future?” Barry asked in disbelief.

“Only bits and pieces. I see certain things, how things can play out. I see what the helmet wants me to know, nothing less,” Clint said. “Trust me; it annoys the heck out of me to kid.”

A little later, Helen Cho was working on the unconscious Logan. She started to take a blood sample when Logan suddenly woke up. He bolted up right, jumping to his feet and putting her in a chokehold. She gasped for breath before he let go and ran out of the room. Helen coughed, oxygen filling her lungs before she tapped the Comms piece in her ear.

“Barry…he’s awake,” she gasped out.

Logan ran out of the med bay but stopped, looking around at the long hallway, not sure here to go. Suddenly, there was a blur and a dark haired, bearded man appeared in front of him.

“Calm down. We’re not your enemies Logan,” Barry said, holding his hands up in a ‘peace’ gesture.

“Where’s the girl?” Logan snarled, not trusting him.

“Rogue is fine; my daughter is giving her a tour of the Compound,” Barry said calmly.

“Compound?” Logan repeated.

“Avengers Compound. I’m sure you must have heard of it, of us,” Barry said and Logan laughed humorlessly.

“The Avengers, huh? I heard you were all dead,” Logan noted.

“No, some of us are still around,” Clint said as he walked in.

“Logan, this is Clint Barton. He saved your life,” Barry introduced.

Logan eyed Clint wearily as Barry silently noted how different this Logan was to the one he had known. This Logan reminded him of a wilder, more savage Oliver Queen.

“You’ll be safe here from Magneto,” Barry assured him and Logan frowned.

“Who the hell is Magneto?” Logan asked.

“A mutant, like you, like Rogue,” Clint said as Logan looked over at him. “The guy who attacked you is one of his lackeys, Victor Creed.”

“Well, thanks for the help, but I need to get going,” Logan said, trying to walk passed Clint but Clint didn’t move. “You wanna get out of my way?”

“It’s been fifteen years, hasn’t it Logan?” Clint asked and Logan paled. “Drifting from place to place, having no memory, not even knowing who you are?”

“How do you know?” Logan growled, grabbing Clint by his shirt.

“You’re not the only one with special powers,” Clint said calmly.

“Logan, we can help you get the answers you want. If you’ll let us help,” Barry said calmly as Logan paused, considering.

San Francisco

Same time

In a storage garage, a van, long abandoned, started up as a rat moved along the dash. The back doors opened up and a man in a suit was thrown out, landing in a pile of trash. Scott Lang groaned, removing his helmet as he looked around in confusion.


	3. Ant-Man returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Avengers attempt to piece together why Magneto is after Logan, Scott is stunned by the world he returns to.

San Francisco  
Afternoon

After alerting the security guard via the security camera pointed at his van, Scott had been sent on his way with a wagon full of his stuff. As Scott walked through the neighborhood, he looked around in bewilderment and horror at the abandoned homes. A boy on a bike rode passed him and Scott whipped his head towards him.

“Hey kid!” Scott called out and the boy stopped, turning to him. “What the hell happened here?” 

The boy looked at him sadly before turning his head, wiping his eyes before he rode his bike away, leaving Scott with a pit of dread in his stomach. 

Scott continued walking through the street when he stopped, coming upon what looked like a memorial. There were various stones pillars that had names cared into them. Scott pulled his wagon into the area and saw each stone pillar had ‘The Vanished’ carved into the top. Horror and fear taking over, Scott pushed people out of the way, desperately searching the stones.

“Excuse me,” Scott said, scanning the names. “Please Cassie, not Cassie. Please please please no Cassie.”

However, Scott stopped, staring at his own name carved into the stone.

“What?” Scott breathed.

Fear filling his heat, Scott turned and ran. Running as fast as he could, he made his way to his ex-wife’s house. Running up the steps, he banged on the door frantically as he rang the doorbell. Through the door, he could see a woman, in her early to mid-twenties, walk into the living room. She stopped, staring at him in shock before she rushed over, opening to the door, appearing on the verge of tears.

“Dad?” She asked tearfully and Scott stared, realizing who this was.

“Cassie?” Scott asked thickly, putting his hands on either side of her face as she nodded. “You got so big.”

Cassie half laughed, half cried as they embraced, Scott’s mind whirling.

Avengers Compound  
Same time

“I thought The Avengers died out during that fight in Wakanda ten years ago,” Logan said as he and Barry walked the halls. 

“A lot of us did,” Barry said with a sigh as he thought od Steve, Nat, Caitlin and Tony. “We lost a lot of good people that day, as well as our last chance to bring back everyone Thanos killed.”

Barry and Logan came upon a room that, to Logan’s surprise, had a wall with names carves into it.

“This is our memorial to the dead,” Barry told Logan. “Everyone we’ve lost since Thanos decided to gather the six Infinity Stones. The names of my wife and two best friends are on this wall, as well as my adoptive father and protégé.” 

“Sounds like you’ve had it rough,” Logan said and Barry smiled grimly.

“There are worse things than death Logan. For years, I woke up every day and the first thought in my head was ‘why am I still alive when almost everyone I love is gone?’ Eventually, I realized that I was alive to continue helping people who need it,” Barry said as he looked over at Logan. “Let me make you a deal: give me forty eight hours to figure out what Magneto wants with you and help you piece together your past. If you’re not satisfied, you can leave at any time.”

“And if I refuse, what happens to Rogue?” Logan asked wearily.

“She can stay here if she wants, or we can find somewhere for her to go. We have a few friends with connections,” Barry said and Logan considered his options.

“Okay,” Logan agreed after a few moments. “I’ll take your deal bub.”

New York  
Same time

Magneto was looking at something when someone walked up to him.

“You failed,” Magneto said coolly.

“They had help. Fate,” Creed said and Magneto was silent for a few moments. 

“The Avengers,” Magneto said.

“This might be a problem,” Creed said and Magneto chuckled.

“The Avengers are a relic of the past. They will be no problem. Especially since I have someone on the inside,” Magneto assured him.

Avengers Compound  
Not long after 

Barry led Logan into the med bay, where Helen was waiting for them. However, she was not alone.

“Logan, this is my associate, Dr. Bruce Banner,” Barry introduced them as he walked up to Bruce. “Thanks for coming.”

“Hey, what are friends for,” Bruce said before looking over at Logan. “You must be Logan.”

“The Hulk, right?” Logan said and Bruce grimaced.

“Not anymore. The big guy and I…don’t talk anymore,” Bruce said lamely as he eyed Logan. “You know, I feel like I know you.”

“Maybe I just have one of those faces,” Logan deadpanned.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Bruce said skeptically.

“And you’ve already met Dr. Helen Cho,” Barry said as he gestured to Helen.

“Sorry,” Logan said as he looked over at her. “If I hurt you-”

“You didn’t,” Helen assured him. “But if you want to make it up to me, I need to do an MRI scan.”

“Couldn’t wait to get my shirt off again, huh?” Logan joked and they all rolled their eyes.

Logan removed his shirt and walked over to the gestured bed. He laid down on it before Bruce pressed a button. The bed was pulled into the machine and it began to scan him. Images began to pop up on the screen and Helen and Bruce looked over at it, shock and awe on their faces.

“My god,” Bruce muttered.

“What is it?” Barry asked.

Later, Barry, Clint, and Fitz all sat in the meeting room as Bruce and Helen showed them the scans of Logan.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. A metal alloy has been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton,” Helen explained.

“Adamantium, right?” Barry asked, surprising Bruce and Helen.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Bruce asked confused.

“Lucky guess,” Barry said as he and Clint exchanged a glance.

“How was he able to survive the procedure?” Fitz inquired.

“His powers,” Bruce explained.

“He has uncharted regenerative capabilities that allows him to heal rapidly. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could even be older than Steve,” Helen explained.

“Who did this to him?” Barry inquired.

“He doesn’t know. He also doesn’t remember anything about his life before it happened,” Bruce explained.

“Experiments on enhanced and powered people isn’t out of the realm of possibility,” Clint noted, thinking of Wanda and Pietro. “But I’ve never heard about anything on this scale.”

“Any idea what Magneto wants with him?” Barry inquired.

“We’re sure that he’s after Logan?” Bruce asked.

“You think he’s after the girl?” Fitz asked.

“We can’t assume anything yet,” Clint noted and Barry nodded in agreement.

“Clint’s right. For now, all we can do is keep them both close. It’s getting late. Fitz, would you mind showing Logan to the room east of mine?” Barry asked.

That night, Barry was in his office, looking at some photos on his phone. His throat tightened as he saw one of Wanda holding Freya before he passed it, seeing one of himself, Cisco, and Caitlin. Barry exited out and put the phone down on the desk, putting his hand to his face with a deep, shuttering breath.

“I’d ask if you were okay, but that seems like a stupid question,” Barry looked up to see Clint lingering in the doorway.

“What are you doing up so late?” Barry inquired.

“Couldn’t sleep. You?” Clint asked as he walked over, sitting down in the chair in front of Barry’s desk. 

“Trying to figure out what Magneto’s after. I’ve got nothing,” Barry said dryly.

“First time in ten years we have a problem like this and we don’t have any idea what we’re doing,” Clint said with a sarcastic smirk. “You ever think about leaving all this behind?”

“No. You?” Barry asked.

“Sometimes,” Clint admitted. “Our family, our friends…they’re all gone. It’s just you, me, and Freya. Maybe that’s enough.”

“When I first came here, I lost everything, because I couldn’t find my way back to Earth-1,” Barry noted. “You guys, you took me in. This team, this family…you made me better. And even though they’re gone, I’m still trying to live by what they taught me.”

For a moment, it was silent. Then, there was a beep as a holographic screen appeared in front of Barry.

“Trouble?” Clint asked.

“Something on the cameras outside,” Barry frowned as he activated it.

“Hi, is there anyone home? This is Scott Lang, we met about fifteen years ago at an airport in Germany,” Barry and Clint stared in shock at the video of Scott outside, standing in front of a van. “I got really big, I had a mask on, you wouldn’t recognize me.”

“Is this old footage?” Clint asked as he and Barry got to their feet.

“Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you guys know that,” Scott continued rambling. 

“It’s live, at the front gate,” Barry breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s ‘I think I know you’ line is just a reference to the Wolverine/Hulk rivalry in the comics.


	4. Clint's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scott proposes an idea, Clint makes a confession to Barry. An incident occurs between Rogue and Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, got side tracked with other stories and real life.

Avengers Compound  
Night

After being let in, Scott paced back and forth, muttering to himself as Barry and Clint watched him, concerned.

“You okay Scott?” Clint asked as Scott seemed to get a handle on himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have either of you ever studied Quantum Physics?” Scott asked, confusing them by the random change in subject.

“Not since college. What’s going on Scott?” Barry asked confused. 

“Okay, so twelve years ago, right before Thanos…I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she’s my…she was my…” Scott trailed off painfully before shaking his head, trying to focus. “She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there.”

“I’m sorry man, that must have been a long twelve years,” Clint said sympathetically.

“That’s just it. For me, it was twelve hours,” Scott said, stunning them both. “You see, the rules in there aren’t like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable, time works differently there. Except right now, we don’t have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can’t stop thinking about it, what we could find a way to navigate through all the chaos to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another? Like before Thanos?”

“You’re talking about time travel?” Clint said as he glanced over at a stiff Barry.

“No, not time travel. More like…yeah, like time travel,” Scott caved. 

“Scott…we can’t,” Barry said, his voice full of pain.

“I know, it sounds crazy, but I can’t stop thinking about it,” Scott said as Clint sighed.

“Scott, your plan…it’s not impossible. But like Barry said, we can’t,” Clint said only confusing Scott.

“Why not?” Scott asked and Clint looked over at Barry.

“I can go back in time,” Barry said, shocking Scott. “My speed, I can go so fast I can rip a hole in the space/time continuum. But there are consequences to time travel.” 

“What kind of consequences?” Scott asked, wondering why Barry hadn’t already gone back in time.

“Like Flashpoint,” Clint said, confusing Scott.

“About seven months before I first showed up here during the fight against Ultron, I went back and saved my mom from dying. I created a world called Flashpoint; I lived in it for a few months. Then, when I realized I’d made a mistake, I tried to set things back the way they were but things were different,” Barry sighed. “Cisco’s brother was dead, one of my best friend’s was being taken over by her semi evil second personality, a friend of mine had a son instead of the daughter he had before I went back in time.”

“Wait, you eased an entire person from existence?” Scott asked shocked and Barry nodded grimly.

“Yes, I did. That’s the point Scott. All that came from saving one life. What you are talking about is saving trillions. As much as I want to, I can’t. I won’t,” Barry said and it was silent in the room for a minute.

“There has to be a way. It’s worth taking the risk,” Scott said after moment and Clint sighed.

“You’re right Scott, there is a way,” Clint said and they both turned to him. “Barry…there’s something I never told you. Something I saw when I first put on the helmet…”

At the same time, Rogue was lying in the bed in the room Freya had shown her earlier, trying to sleep but failing. Suddenly, she heard a shout that caused her to sit up in bed. Hearing another, she realized it was Logan, who was in a room near her. 

After a few more moments of listening to Logan shout, Rogue pushed the sheets back and got out of bed. She walked across the hall, to where Logan’s room was. She hesitated before hearing Logan shout again. She opened the door to see him in bed, tossing and turning as he cried out. She walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Logan,” she whispered, gently trying to shake him awake.

Logan’s eyes snapped open and, still in the dream, he roared. He sat up, popped his claws and stabbed. It was at this point Logan came out of the dream and saw where he was. To his horror, he saw he had stabbed Rogue in the chest. He quickly retracted his claws and Rogue gasped for breath, causing Logan to realize with dread that he had punctured her lung.

“Somebody help!” Logan shouted frantically, panicking for the first time he could remember. 

Knowing she would die if she didn’t, Rogue reached out and placed her hand on Logan’s cheek. Immediately, Logan felt the effects. Gasping for breath as he felt the life draining from him, neither of them was aware of Fitz, awakened by Logan’s shout, walking into the doorway, Freya behind him. The pair saw the wounds on Rogue’s back heal before she let go, Logan falling to the floor, out cold. Immediately, Fitz rushed to Logan’s side, checking him over.

‘It was an accident,” Rogue mumbled, horrified before she rushed out of the room.

“Freya, go get your dad and wake Dr. Cho,” Fitz ordered.

Barry and Scott stared at Clint in shock, trying to absorb what he had told them.

“Okay, let me get this straight. In eleven years, you and Freya will go back to just after The Decimation. You’ll gather Fitz, Tony and the others so that we can all face Thanos together and get the stones before Thanos figures out our plan so we can reverse the Decimation. That about cover it?” Barry asked feeling like his brain was about to explode.

“Yeah, basically,” Clint nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Barry demanded.

“Because you didn’t need to know before,” Clint said bluntly. “In millions of possible futures, this is the only one in which e defeat Thanos and get back what we lost without any nasty side effects.”

“So why tell me now?” Barry asked after a moment. “What made you decide to tell me after all these years?”

“Because if we don’t stop Magneto now…I don’t think we’ll live to see this future come to be,” Clint said grimly.

“Dad?”

The three of them turned to see Freya walk in. She had a freaked out look on her face that concerned Barry and Clint.

“You okay Slugger? What’s going on?” Barry asked, wondering why she was up at this hour.

“Something happened with Rogue and Mr. Logan. I think he’s hurt,” Freya said, causing Barry and Clint to exchange concerned looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there, but cutting to the next scene just felt sloppy and rushed.


	5. The runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the incident between Logan and Rogue is manipulated by an unseen player. In Tokyo, Mack catches up to Bobbi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks, bold is Japanese.

_Wakanda, ten years earlier_

_Day_

_Barry fell to his knees, exhausted. His legs felt like jelly. In front of him, Killer Frost stood in a protective stance, her hands out. In front of them, Thor, Steve, Tony, and Natasha stood facing Thanos, who eyed them with indifference._

_“You should be grateful,” Thanos sneered._

_“Grateful! You killed our friends, our families!” Natasha sneered and Thanos flashed a nasty smile._

_“And you tried to bring them back. But I will make sure that you or anyone else never will again,” Thanos said before snapping his fingers._

_There was a flash of light and Steve stared in shock as his shield turned to dust in his hands. However, the shock was turned to Thanos as the mad Titan cried out in pain. Thanos fell to his knees as the gauntlet glowed with the energy of the stones. There was a bright flash and Barry felt his entire body scream with pain before he lost consciousness. _

Avengers Compound

Now

Barry stared down at Logan’s unmoving form from where he sat in the chair by Logan’s bed side, deep in thought. Hearing someone come in, Barry turned his head and saw Clint close the door behind him.

“How’s Rogue?” Barry inquired. 

“Pretty shaken up. How’s he doing?” Clint asked as he gestured at Logan.

“Still out cold, but I think he’ll be alright,” Barry said and it was silent for a minute. “Did you do it?”

“You mean did I call the others and tell them about this future here Freya and I go back in time to stop Thanos? Yeah, I told them. They weren’t happy that I kept it secret for so long,” Clint said.

“Can you blame them?” Barry asked pointedly.

“No,” Clint acknowledged.

Further conversation was interrupted as Logan came to. With a groan, Logan opened his eyes, drawing their attention back to him.

“Logan,” Barry said and Logan looked up at them, disoriented.

“What happened?” Logan asked groggy as it came back to him. “Is she alright?”

“The kid’ll be fine Logan,” Clint assured him.

“What did she do to me?” Logan asked weakly.

“When Rogue touches someone, she drains their life force, their energy. In the case of Gifted like you, she also takes their powers,” Barry explained.

“It felt like she almost killed me,” Logan muttered.

“If she’d held on any longer, she might have,” Clint told him.

Tokyo

Not long after

In the hideout of the Yakuza, all hell was breaking loose. The remaining Yakuza fired their guns wildly at a woman in a purple suit. The suit bore resemblance to the one worn by Helena Bertinelli of Earth-1, a deep purple suit that covered her from neck to toe with a black mask that covered her eyes. However, while there had been something seductive about Helena’s, this suit had more of a practical look to it. She had two thigh holsters on her legs, each carrying a crossbow and a sword strapped to her back.

Her black hair flowed freely as she whirled around, pulling out a crossbow. She fired and the bolt hit one of them in the chest before she fired again, getting the second one. As their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, she turned around to see the leader, standing there, his body soaked from the rain as he pulled out a sword. She put the crossbow in a thigh holster and reached for the sword on her back.

**“Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you,”** the leader demanded.

**“You survived. Half the planet didn’t,”** she said as she removed her sword from its sheath. “**They got Thanos. You get me.”**

The leader rushed her but she whirled her sword, blocking his strike. She pushed back, forcing him away.

**“You’re done hurting people,” **she sneered.

**“We hurt people?”** he asked incredulously as he gestured around at the lifeless bodies she had left in her wake. **“You’re crazy!”**

He lunged for her but she blocked his strike with her sword. They exchanged a few blows before she feigned towards his left. He moved to counter and she moved towards the right. Realizing what she was planning, he moved to dodge. However, for his efforts, he got a cut on his cheek. She then elbowed him in the face and made a cut along his waist.

As she got behind him, he stopped, feeling a flash of pain. But, luckily for him, it was only a flesh wound. Snarling in rage, he turned and rushed towards her. With a quick strike to his neck, she made a slight cut along his throat. He stopped, dropping his sword as he grabbed his neck, finding it difficult to breathe.

**“Wait! Please, help me!”** he said as he fell to his knees. **“I’ll give you anything! What do you want?”**

“What I want…you can’t give me,” she said softly.

She then raised her sword and brought it down on him, stabbing him through his chest. She yanked her sword out and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Sensing someone behind her, Bobbi removed her mask with a sigh.

“You shouldn’t be here Mack,” Bobbi said tiredly as Mack stared at her sadly.

“Neither should you,” Mack said softly.

“I have a job to do,” Bobbi said stiffly.

“That’s what you’re calling this?” Mack asked as he looked around at the carnage Bobbi had wrought. “This won’t bring Hunter back…but there might be something that can.”

Bobbi stiffened and Mack knew he had her attention.

“We found something, maybe, that can bring him back, bring them all back,” Mack said as he began walking over to her. “But only if we stop a man called Magneto.”

“Don’t,” Bobbi said sounding on the verge of tears.

“Don’t what?” Mack asked confused.

“Don’t give me hope,” Bobbi said brokenly as she finally looked at him and it broke Mack’s heart to see her like this.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you sooner,” Mack said softly.

Bobbi closed her eyes, lowering her head as her shoulders shuttering with repressed sobs. Mack placed an arm around her as he internally sighed in relief.

Avengers Compound

Same time

Rogue was staring out the window of The Compound, at the front lawn, when Freya walked up to her.

“You steal powers?” Freya asked and Rogue looked at her sharply.

“No, I borrowed his power,” Rogue tried to explain.

“You don’t steal someone else’s power,” Freya cut her off sharply.

“I had no choice,” Rogue tried again to explain.

“I think you should get out,” Freya said, stunning Rogue. “My dad is furious; I’ve never seen him this mad. I don’t know what he’ll do. I think it’ll be easier on your own. You should go.”

For a moment, Rogue simply stood there, processing this. Then, she turned and walked down the hall. Freya watched her go, a sinister smile crossing her face as her eyes flashed yellow.

A little later, Barry and Fitz were in the conference room, examining the scans of Logan’s skeleton as Scott walked in.

“So this is the guy with the metal skeleton?” Scott asked.

“Adamantium,” Fitz corrected.

“I kind of thought you’d be heading back to San Francisco by now Scott,” Barry said as he looked over at Scott.

“I thought about it. But, if Clint is right and we need to stop Magneto to save everyone, then I think I should stick around,” Scott said as he eyed the scans. “So what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it doesn’t add up,” Barry said with a sigh. “There’s no logical reason why Magneto would want Logan specifically if he’s trying to start a war between Gifted and humans. There’s something we’re not seeing.”

Suddenly, the door burst open and Logan and Clint walked in.

“Where is she?” Logan demanded.

“Who?” Fitz asked confused.

“Rogue,” Logan said hotly.

“Logan went to check on her in her room, she’s not there. We searched the Compound, she’s not here,” Clint said and Barry frowned.

“FRIDAY, is Rogue on the property?” Barry asked.

“She left an hour ago,” FRIDAY said, to their shock.

“Run her picture through facial recognition on the traffic cam footage all across New York,” Barry ordered. “We need to find her, now.”

“On it boss,” FRIDAY said.

“What the hell is this?” Logan asked bewildered.

“Friday, a little parting gift from Tony Stark,” Clint started.

“She’s an AI. She used to belong to Tony. After he died ten years ago, we repurposed her to work for us,” Barry explained.

“Found her boss. She’s at the train station a few miles out,” FRIDAY said and Logan moved to go.

“Logan,” Barry called out.

“I’m the reason she’s gone,” Logan said hotly.

“And you wanna make things right, I get it, believe me. But we still don’t know what Magneto wants with you. We let you go, we’re playing right into his hands,” Barry said before turning to the others. “Clint, Scott, head there. See if you can talk to her.”

“She’s just upset, we’ll bring her back,” Clint told Logan as he and Scott walked off.

Logan eyed them as he stalked off. He got Rogue into this mess. He sure as hell wasn’t going to sit by as she tried to run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn’t terribly exciting, but I promise the next one will make up for that.
> 
> For Bobbi’s suit, basically, it’s a less seductive version of Helena’s suit from Arrow. Bobbi basically went Ronin and took on the mantle of Earth-66 Huntress, but there are some influences of Kate Bishop I included, such as the sword.


	6. Spy exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto makes his move as Barry and Fitz stumble onto a shocking betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, but I’m back now, so here’s the next chapter.

Avengers Compound, garage  
Night

Clint and Scott had just entered the garage when Clint narrowed his eyes, noticing something was missing. Scott caught the look on Clint’s face and stopped. 

“Everything okay?” Scott asked.

“Mack’s motorcycle. He leaves it here whenever he heads out on missions, but it’s gone,” Clint noted. “And I have a pretty good idea who took it.”

On a road not far from the Compound, Logan is riding Mack’s motorcycle, heading for the train station.

Back at the Compound, Barry was going over security footage from earlier that day when Fitz walked in. 

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked confused.

“Trying to figure out why Rogue took off,” Barry muttered.

“We know why she left, it’s because of what happened last night with Logan,” Fitz pointed out.

“Yeah, but she had all night to bolt while we were distracted with Logan. She didn’t, so what pushed her over the edge?” Barry wondered. 

Barry suddenly paused, seeing Rogue talking to Freya.

“What is it?” Fitz asked, seeing his reaction.

“Look at the time stamp,” Barry said, gesturing to number in the corners. “FRIDAY, bring up the footage from the kitchen at that time.”

FRIDAY complied, bringing up footage of Freya eating a sandwich at the same time.

“Two Freyas. But if that’s Freya in the kitchen, who was talking to Rogue?” Fitz asked bewildered.

Train station  
Same time

On the train that was about to leave, Rogue sat by a window seat, waiting for the train to take off. 

“Hey kid.”

Startled, Rogue whipped her head around to see Logan standing by her seat. He sat down next to her and it was silent between them.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Logan said.

“Me to,” Rogue sniffed.

“So, you running away again?” Logan asked curiously.

“I thought Barry was mad at me,” Rogue said almost shyly.

“Who told you that?” Logan asked bewildered.

“Freya,” Rogue admitted.

Avengers Compound  
Same time

Helen Cho was in the med bay, going over some reports when Fitz suddenly walked in.

“Where is she?” Fitz asked randomly and she looked over her shoulder at him.

“I beg your pardon?” she said confused.

“Where is she?” Fitz repeated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Helen denied causing Fitz to laugh.

“You’re really gonna make me do it? Fine,” Fitz sneered before pulling out an ICER. “Tell me where the real Helen Cho is. Last chance.”

Helen’s face then hardened and, in a move Fitz knew Helen was not capable of, she jumped. Not just a slight one either, but she jumped across the room, towards him. Fitz fired but, in a move that stunned him, she did a summersault, avoiding the shots. Fitz ducked, barely avoiding a kick she sent towards his head as her appearance completely changed. She landed and no longer did Helen Cho stand in the room. Instead, a red haired woman with blue scales for skin stood in the room.

“How’d you know?” she asked curiously.

“When you turned into Freya, you made a mistake: you did it while she was home. After that, we just had to follow the security footage until we saw you change. Where is Helen?” Fitz demanded, aiming his ICER at her and she laughed.

“She’s been dead for months,” she said gleefully and Fitz stiffened, glaring at her hatefully. “You know you can’t beat me with that little toy.”

“I know I can’t beat you…but he can,” Fitz said as Barry sped in. 

Before Mystique could even react, Barry had slammed her against the wall, his hand around her neck as his other hand vibrated as he held it inches from her chest.

“Tell me what Magneto is planning or I’ll shred your heart to pieces,” Barry said in a growl that would have made Oliver Queen proud.

“You won’t do it. You’ve killed before, but you’re not a murderer,” Mystique said smugly.

“I have nothing left to lose. You see, if I stop Magneto, who I’m guessing you work for, I can get everything I lost over the last twelve years back. So, tell me what he’s planning or I will shred your heart,” Barry growled.

Train   
Same time

“You think I should go back,” Rogue said as a statement, not a question.

“I think you should follow your instincts,” Logan said simply and Rogue let out a shuttering breath.

“The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks,” Rogue said softly. “And I can still feel him, inside my head. And it’s the same with you.”

Rogue closed her eyes, tears falling from them. Logan placed an arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder as she cried. For a moment, they just sat there.

“There’s not many people who are gonna understand what you’re going through,” Logan said gently. “But I think this guy Allen is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to protect you. That’s a rare thing, especially in the last twelve years.”

Rogue lifted her head before the train lurked forward as it began to move. Logan lowered his arm as the train started moving.

“So what do you say, give these guys one more shot?” Logan asked. “Come on, I’ll take care of you.”

“Promise?” Rogue asked in a voice that made her feel like a little girl, asking if her dad would stay with her after a bad dream.

“Yeah,” Logan said with a nod.

Back at the train station, Scott was looking around, seeing how few people were actually there. It was a sobering feeling.

Clint was at the front desk, asking the ticket salesmen about Rogue when he felt someone walk up behind him. His hair stood on end and he turned around to see Creed smirking at him. Clint moved, reaching for the bag he had over his shoulder, where he kept his helmet, but Creed grabbed him by the throat. Clint was then thrown into a bench, dropping the bag as he fell to the floor, out cold.

Seeing this, Scott reached inside his jacket and pulled out the case containing his suit. However, before he could open it, something slimy hit him and knocked it out of his hand. Then, his hand was hit by a yellow substance that hardened, sticking him to the wall. Scott looked up and saw a green skinned man sticking to the ceiling, smirking at him.

Back on the train, it suddenly pulled to a stop, the lights going out. Logan got out of his seat, looking around in confusion. To the shock and horror of everyone, the front of the train car opened up, the sound of metal being ripped apart echoing through the car. 

A man entered the car, appearing to fly. He was dressed in a purple suit with a helmet that covered everything but his face. His cape flapped as he landed on the floor of the car. He was an old man. This was Magneto, Logan realized before popping his claws. 

“You must be Wolverine,” Magneto sad as he approached.

Logan tried to lung for him but Magneto lifted a hand and closed it into a fist. Logan suddenly found himself unable to move, to his shock. 

“This remarkable metal does run through your entire body,” Magneto said, sounding impressed before opening his palm.

Logan’s body suddenly jerked, his arms held out completely parallel. Magnet lifted his fingers and Logan groaned as his claws began bending and he was lifted into the air.

“Stop it!” Rogue cried out but was ignored.

“What do you want with me?” Logan managed to get out and Magneto laughed.

“You? My dear boy, who ever said I wanted you?” Magneto asked sounding amused. 

Dread washed over Logan as he glanced towards Rogue. Barry has been wrong, he realized. Magneto had never been after him, he’d been after Rogue this whole time. 

Magneto flicked his wrist and Logan was sent flying into the back of the car, hitting a wall, hard. He slumped down to the floor, out cold. Rogue stood up and tried to run but Magneto pulled out a syringe and, using his powers, sent it flying. It hit her in the back of the neck ad she went down, out cold after she was injected with the sedative. 

Avengers Compound  
Same time

“And that’s his plan,” Mystique said smugly.

“He’s insane,” Barry said horrified and she laughed.

“What you call insanity, we call vision,” Mystique said smugly. “FRIDAY, activate Fireworks Protocol.”

“Got it. Countdown started,” FRIDAY said, to Barry and Fitz’s alarm.

“FRIDAY, stop, Flash Override 5227,” Barry ordered.

“Override not accepted,” FRIDAY said to Barry’s shock. 

“I’ve been here for months; you think I wouldn’t have prepared for this?” Mystique laughed mockingly. “Now, you have a choice Flash: You can either restrain me, or you can get your friend and daughter out. Either way, you have less than a minute. Your choice.”

Barry did not even have to think about it. Barry released Mystique and grabbed Fitz, speeding him just outside the property line of the Compound before speeding back in. He sped to his daughter’s room, where Freya was reading a book on her bed. She jumped as her father burst through the door.

“Dad,” Freya said angrily.

“Sorry Slugger, no time to explain,” Barry said quickly, Freya understanding him only because she was a speedster to. 

Barry sped over, grabbed her, and sped out. Barry sped over to where he had left Fitz outside the compound. Barry put his bewildered daughter back on her feet before the Compound exploded. The three of them stared at the sight of their home going up in flames as Freya stared shocked.

“We know she got out, right?” Fitz asked and Barry nodded grimly.

“Yeah,” Barry said with a sigh.


	7. Magneto's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers begin putting together Magneto's plan as Magneto explains his motivation to Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the short side, but next chapter will be much longer, promise.

Bruce Banner’s apartment  
Night

“Thank you for letting us stay here for now,” Barry told Bruce gratefully as The Avengers sat assembled in Bruce’s living room.

“No problem. Except for all of our other problems. Helen is dead?” Bruce said shocked.

“Yeah. I ran the image of our new friend through Interpol. Raven Darkholme, known more commonly as Mystique,” Fitz said as they turned to him. “She’s an old associate of Magneto, able to copy and mimic a person’s appearance and voice right down to their molecular structure.”

“You told me he was after me?!” Logan snarled as he glared at Barry.

“I made a mistake Logan,” Barry said with a sigh. “It never occurred to me that Magneto was after Rogue. I couldn’t see Magneto’s plan until it was too late.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Bruce asked as Logan started to walk out.

“I’m going to find her,” Logan said gruffly as he picked his jacket off the coat rack.

“How?” Scott asked.

“The old fashion way, look,” Logan sneered.

“Don’t you want to know what Magneto is planning first?” Barry called out and Logan stopped as they all turned to Barry.

“You know?” Scott asked shocked.

“Before she triggered the self-destruct protocol, Mystique told us his plan,” Fitz explained. 

“Magneto has a machine; it can forcibly trigger someone’s dormant X-Gene that gives people like Logan and Rogue their powers, making them Mutants,” Barry explained. 

“How does this machine work?” Bruce asked fascinated despite himself.

“According to Mystique, it draws its power from Magneto,” Fitz explained.

“And you believe her?” Scott inquired.

“I do. When you know what to look for, it’s easy to spot when people are lying,” Barry explained.

“What does he want with Rogue?” Logan demanded.

“I don’t know for sure…but I have a theory,” Barry admitted as they gave him their attention. “This machine draws its power from Magneto. What if it takes his life energy when it does?”

“Using it too much would kill him,” Bruce realized.

“Unless he plans to have someone else use it,” Fitz said as they all caught on.

“He plans to transfer his power to Rogue and make her use it,” Logan realized with horror.

“It’s even worse than that,” Clint said as he walked in. “I used the helmet to see if I could see more.”

“Clint, what did you see?” Barry asked, the look on Clint’s face chilling him to the bone.

“This mutation, it’s not natural. The human body will reject it and start to break down,” Clint said to their horror. “If Magneto’s plan succeeds, he will wipe out the remaining population of earth.”

“Where is he? Did you see that?” Barry asked after a moment, his mind racing.

“He’s at Xavier’s old school,” Clint said.

Former Xavier’s school for the gifted  
Same time

In what had once been the Danger Room that the X-Men had used to train, Rogue was strapped to the machine that would begin Magneto’s reign. Magneto walked in and she glanced up at him fearfully.

“Are you going to kill me?” Rogue asked fearfully.

“Yes,” he said, a hint of remorse entering his voice. “Not yet though. Soon.”

“Why?” Rogue wanted to know.

“Because twelve years ago, my friend, Charles Xavier, and his team of X-Men were wiped out when Thanos used the Infinity Stones,” Magneto said his voice full of barely controlled anger. “I started to believe that Mutants and Humans could exist in peace. But humans failed against Thanos. But perhaps they wouldn’t have if The Avengers had been Mutants. What happens tonight will ensure that something like the Decimation never happens again.”

Bruce Banner’s apartment  
Not long after

“Okay, so Magneto has Rogue here,” Bruce said as he pointed at the layout of the mansion. “Why would he take her there though?”

“It’s where Xavier and the X-Men died when Thanos used the stones. It’s where Magneto’s hope for a world where mutants were accepted by humans died,” Clint noted. “It’s the perfect place for Magneto to set it off.”

“If Magneto gives Rogue enough power, she could wipe out all the humans in a hundred mile radius, maybe more,” Barry said, his stomach plummeting.

“We can’t let that happen,” Scott said immediately, his mind immediately going to Cassie.

“We won’t,” Barry said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Barry,” Rhodey said as he and Mack walked into the room.

“Hey, glad you two are back,” Fitz said as they looked over at him.

“Not just us,” Mack said, glancing back as Bobbi walked in.

The entire room stilled except for Logan and Scott, who had no idea who this was. Bobbi looked vastly different to those who known her, dressed in a purple jumpsuit with a sword on her back and her blond hair dyed black. But it was the look in her eyes that was the most different. A look of someone who was broken inside, who had lost the person they cared about most in the world. It was something they could all relate to.

“Bobbi,” Fitz said softly, still in shock that he was actually seeing her after all this time.

“Hey Fitz. It’s been a while,” Bobbi noted.

“Almost fifteen years,” Fitz agreed. “It’s good to see you.”

“You to,” Bobbi said before looking around at them. “So, this Magneto guy, we stop him and then we can stop Thanos?”

“Something like that,” Clint said as he glanced over at Barry. “It’s a long story, but we can’t do it if we don’t stop Magneto.”

“Can we trust you?” Barry asked bluntly as he looked over at Bobbi.

“What do you think the last twelve years have been about? I traveled the world, looking into everything I could, hoping there was a way to bring them back,” Bobbi said, her voice cracking as she thought of Hunter, Jemma and Daisy. “I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

Barry studied her for a moment with an unreadable look on his face. Then, he walked over to her and held a hand out to her.

“Welcome to the team, Huntress,” Barry said as she took his hand.


	8. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing hs time is short, Barry makes some preparations as the fight with Magneto draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chapter. After this, we’ll have the finale battle and then an epilogue. For now, I hope you enjoy this.

_Avengers Compound, ten years earlier_

_Morning_

_The first thing Barry was aware of was the beeping of machines. He grimaced, opening his eyes. His vision blurred before it focused and he saw that he was in the med bay at the Compound. _

_“Good, you’re awake,” Barry turned his head to see Clint sitting in the chair next to his bed._

_“Clint?” Barry said his throat scratchy from lack of use. “What happened?”_

_“What’s the last thing you remember?” Clint asked carefully, eying Barry._

_Barry closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and it all came back to him. Wakanda, Thanos, everything._

_“Thanos, he came back to Wakanda when he figured out Fitz was trying to make another Gauntlet,” Barry said as he sat up in bed. “What happened? Where are the others?”_

_“Gone, they’re gone,” Clint said gently and Barry’s blood ran cold. “Thanos, he used the stones to wipe out all the Vibranium in the universe. And when he did, the gauntlet couldn’t handle the stones power a second time. The stones exploded, taking Thanos with them.”_

_“The others, where are the others?” Barry demanded, desperately hoping they weren’t, that were…_

_“Thor is gonna be alright, although he lost an arm. But Cap, Nat, Caitlin and Tony…they’re gone. They’re all gone Barry.” _

Bruce Banner’s apartment

Now

“But dad, where are you going?” Freya asked as Barry stood in the guest room Bruce had graciously given Freya.

“I need to go help Rogue. It’s complicated but she needs me. She needs The Avengers,” Barry told her.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Freya asked and Barry’s throat tightened.

“I don’t know,” Barry said before reaching inside his jacket pocket. “I have something for you.”

As Freya watched curiously, Barry pulled out the Flash Ring Fitz had made for him years earlier. He had never had use for it, but, if his feeling about what was going to happen tonight was right, Freya would one day.

“Hold onto this for me, okay?” Barry said gently as he held it out to her. “Just until I need it again.”

Freya took it, looking at it curiously before she nodded, putting it close to her chest. Barry smiled, looking at her. She reminded him so much of her mother at times it hurt.

“I love you Slugger,” Barry said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. “Be a good girl for Bruce.”

“Okay dad,” Freya said with the annoyance of a teenager who felt like their parent was treating them like a little kid.

Barry smiled weakly, seeing Wanda in her before he stood up and walked to the door. He paused, looking back at her before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Barry let out a shaky breath before he walked into the living room, where Bruce, Rhodey, Clint, and Mack stood waiting for him.

“Thank you Bruce,” Barry said gratefully.

“No problem, she’s a great kid,” Bruce said and Barry smiled weakly.

“Yeah, she is,” Barry agreed before looking over at Rhodey. “You sure you don’t wanna come on this one?”

“Magneto controls metal. I’ll just be a liability,” Rhodey said as he glanced down at his metal brace. “I think it’s best I sit this one out.”

“So, any particular reason you told the others to wait by the Quinjet?” Mack asked and Barry nodded.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk with you two,” Barry said as he looked from Mack to Clint. “I have a feeling this is gonna go sideways for me.”

“What do you mean?” Rhodey inquired as Clint sighed.

“You figured it out, didn’t you?” Clint said and Barry nodded as everyone else looked confused.

“Figured what out?” Bruce asked.

“When Clint told me about the future, where he and Freya go back in time to stop Thanos and Thawne, I tried to figured out why it had to be Freya and not me. Then…then I figured it out. It’s because I don’t make it back from stopping Magneto.”

“Wait, what?” Rhodey exclaimed all of them were too stunned to react.

“It’s true,” Clint said with a sigh. “It’s why I never wanted to tell you guys the truth. In order to make sure this future never happens, Barry has to die.”

“It’s okay guys,” Barry said as he saw the others look distraught. “If it helps stop Thanos and Thawne, I will gladly give my life a thousand times over. But first, there are a couple things I need to say.”

Barry then pulled out a message cube from his jacket, to the surprise of everyone but Clint.

“After everything is over, when -not if, when- you beat Thanos and Thawne, give that to Freya,” Barry said as he handed it to Clint.

Clint nodded, walking off with it as Barry turned t Mack.

“The Avengers are still needed. They need to make sure that the world doesn’t fall to pieces while Clint is making sure Freya is ready to save the world. They’ll need a leader,” Barry said pointedly and it took Mack a few moments to get it.

“Me?” Mack said shocked and Barry nodded. “Are you sure?”

“There’s no choice to make. The Avengers’ job isn’t just to save the day. It’s to give people hope, to make sure that it’s a team the world can be proud of. You’re one of the most ethical people I know Mack. I have no doubt that you will be able to lead them.”

“I-I don’t know what to say. I won’t let you down,” Mack said, shocked and humbled.

Quinjet

Later

Barry sat in the copilot seat, next to Mack who was flying the Quinjet. Behind them, on either side of the rows, Fitz, Clint, and Bobbi sat on one side while Logan and Scott sat on the other.

“We’re coming up on the drop zone,” Mack announced.

“Won’t they see us coming?” Logan inquired.

“They probably will, but they’ll have their hands full already,” Barry said with a smirk. “ I have a man on the ground.”

Xavier’s mansion

Same time

On the front lawn, standing guard, the mutant known simply as Toad, was suddenly in the back of the head by a Billy Club. He went down, out cold, as Daredevil jumped down behind him, picking up his club.

Quinjet

Same time

“Okay,” Barry said, unbuckling from his seat and standing up, walking back to the rest of his team. “Twelve years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We lost part of ourselves. Now, we have chance to get it all back. Our objective is to take out the machine, take out Magneto, and hopefully not die trying. There is no but ifs, we have to win this fight. We have to, whatever it takes. Watch out for each other. The fate of the world is literally in our hands. Good luck.”

“Not bad. Cap would be proud,” Clint said and Barry chuckled.

A few minutes later, they landed one the ground. The ramp lowered and Barry, Fitz, Fate, Mack Logan, Scott, and Bobbi exited the plane to find themselves in a grassy area.

“Where are we?” Scott asked confused.

“A few miles out from the mansion. The sound of a Quinjet would give us away,” Barry said before looking over at Fate. “Clint, if you would?”

Fat noted and held out his hands, which glowed with energy. A few feet away, a golden portal opened up.

“After you,” Fate said simply.

The group all went through the portal and found themselves in a rather untamed lawn outside a mansion.

“Way, they really should cut the lawn,” Scott said.

“Well, I guess it wasn’t exactly a priority,” Bobbi said dryly. What with the Decimation and everything.”

“Plus, what better place for someone to hide than an abandoned mansion,” Mack pointed out.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone coming towards them. Immediately, they sprang into action. Barry and Bobbi each drew their swords as Logan summoned his claws. Fits pulled out an ICER as Mack aimed his Shotgun Axe.

“It’s me,” Matt said as he emerged in his red suit.

“Prove it,” Barry ordered, none of them relaxing or lowering their weapons. “Tell us something only the real Matt Murdock would know. How did the love of your life die?”

“Which time?” Matt asked dryly.

“Both,” Barry ordered and Matt sighed.

“The first time, it was on a rooftop. Elektra took a blow that was meant for me. She died in my arms. She was revived by The Hand, made into their weapon. I tried to reach her, and I did, but Midland Circle fell on us. She was buried there,” Matt said the pain clear in his voice.

“It’s him,” Barry said, lowering his weapon, the others following suit. “Sorry Matt, but better safe than sorry with Mystique.”

“I understand. But I have a peace offering,” Matt said confusing them.

He led them back towards where he had come from. Tied to a tree with a gag around his mouth was Toad, who let out a muffled scream as he saw them.

“Well, this should be fun,” Logan said with a smirk as he summoned his claws and Toad looked ready to pass out.

“Here’s the deal. You’re gonna tell us what we want to know or I’ll let Logan have his fun with you,” Barry said as he knelt down in front of Toad. “He won’t kill you…but he’ll make you wish he had. So what’s it gonna be?”


	9. I'm The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the fate of humanity and the future is fought as The Avengers meet Magneto's forces at Xavier's mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one more chapter after this. I hope you all enjoy it.

Xavier Mansion

Night

“Okay, does everyone know the plan?” Barry asked as he turned to his team as they stood assembled outside the mansion

“Wasn’t sure I got it the first seven times, but I think I finally got now,” Bobbi said dryly.

“Anyone have any questions?” Barry asked and it was silent. “Good. You know your teams. You know your missions. Watch out for each other. Good luck.”

“Hey, what about me?” Toad asked stilled tied to the tree.

Barry sped back over to Toad and tied the gag back around his mouth.

“You are going to stay here and, if you’re lucky, when this is all over you’ll end up in a nice cell at a maximum security prison,” Barry said before walking back over to his team, ignoring Toad’s muffled cries of protest.

The group of eight began walking up the steps, passing a stone gargoyle. Logan suddenly stops, summoning his claws.

“We’re not alone,” Logan said, sniffing. “Someone’s here. I just can’t figure out where.”

For a moment, it was silent before Matt suddenly whirled around. He threw a Billy Club at the gargoyle, which moved. It grabbed the Billy Club as it turned into Mystique.

“You can change your shape, but you can’t hide your heartbeat,” Matt told her as she sneered.

Logan roared as he rushed her. She dodged, kicking him back as she changed into an exact copy of Logan, claws and all. Before the others could intervene, they were forced to jump back, barely dodging a wave of fire.

A man with flaming red, spiky hair in a red suit jumped down and raised his hands at them. A wave of fire shot out at them but Fate raised his hand. With a golden glow, the flames were extinguished.

Logan and Mystique, still in the form of Logan, were exchanging blows. Logan made a strike towards Mystique and she tried to block with her claws. However, Logan’s claws easily sliced through hers. She cried out in pain as Logan kicked her down. However, before he could deliver a killing blow, a dark haired man in a trench coat jumped out, whirling a Bo stall, and struck Logan in the chest. Logan found himself thrown back several feet, crashing into a tree.

“Barry, take Scott, Mack, and Fitz inside. We shall deal with them,” Fate declared as Bobbi pulled her sword out and Matt pulled out another Billy Club.

“You heard him,” Barry said after a moment. “We have our mission, they have theirs. Good luck.”

“You to,” Bobbi said, narrowed her eyes at Mystique.

As Barry headed inside with the others, Matt threw a Billy Club at the dark haired man, who easily knocked it away with his staff. Narrowing his eyes, Matt rushed him as the man tried to strike him with his staff. Matt catches it with his hand, stopping it inches from his face. However, Matt could tell from the man’s heartbeat that something was off.

“You shouldn’t have touched Gambit’s staff,” the man, Gambit apparently, said smugly.

The next thing Matt knew, he was blasted back, landing hard on the stone steps of the mansion.

Bobbi rushed Mystique, attempting to strike her with her sword. However, the shapeshifter jumps to avoid it, changing from Logan’s form to her own before she sent a kick towards Bobbi’s head. Bobbi has no time to dodge and is struck in the head. Bobbi went flying, losing her sword, which Mystique grabbed.

As Bobbi landed on the ground, Mystique tried to stab her with her own sword. Bobbi rolled out of the way, grabbing a crossbow from one of her thigh holsters and fired. The bolt clipped her in the knee and she hissed as Bobbi jumped up, striking her in the face with a kick.

Gambit approached the dazed Matt, whirling his staff before he heard a wild roar. He whirled around to see Logan rushing him, claws out. Gambit tried to strike him with his staff but Logan dodged before slicing the staff in half, leaving Gambit with only half a staff. Before Gambit could react, Logan stabbed him in the chest. Gambit gasped in pain as Logan yanked his claws out before the Mutant fell back, dead.

Bobbi and Mystique battled deeper into the woods, the pair trading blows, Mystique dodging Bobbi’s strikes. Suddenly, they saw a giant flare towards the front of the mansion. This proved to be the distraction Mystique needed. She managed to land a kick at Bobbi’s abdomen, sending Bobbi flying on her back. Mystique then picked up Bobbi’s sword and rushed her.

At the front of the mansion, Fate was using his power to prevent Pyro’s flames from consuming him. Pyro stopped as Fate whirled his hands, the fire dancing around him.

“Fate has decreed that this shall be your final day,” Fate said darkly.

Fate then pushed his hands forward and Pyro found himself consumed by his own fire. He cried out in pain as he was thrown back, landing hard on the ground, not that he could feel it. Logan helped Matt to his feet as they all stared at Pyro’s flaming body.

“Did we win?” Bobbi asked as she emerged from the forest, seeing Gambit and Pyro’s bodies.

“For the moment,” Fate said simply.

“We need to get back to the rest of the team,” Bobbi said as she walked over to Logan and Matt.

“There’s just one problem with that,” Logan said.

Suddenly, Logan summon his claws and, to ‘Bobbi’s’ shock, stabbed her in the stomach.

“You’re not part of the team,” Logan sneered as he yanked his claws out as Mystique fell to the ground, returning to her true form as she lost consciousness.

“How’d you figure it out?” Bobbi asked as she emerged from the forest.

“Now that I know what to look for, I can pick her out from the real thing,” Logan said as he retracted his claws.

“And every heartbeat is different, so I knew to,” Matt explained and she nodded.

In the lower level of the mansion, in what had been called the Danger Room, Barry, Mack, and Fitz entered through the door. Rogue was strapped to the machine, and started when she saw them.

“Run!” she cried out.

Suddenly, Barry’s sword yanked out of its sheath and was put at Fitz’s neck by an invisible force. Suddenly, metal claws on wires wrapped themselves around Barry, Fitz, and Mack, slamming them against the walls.

“Avengers,” Magneto greeted them as he walked into view, stopping in front of Barry. “Flash. At long last we meet.”

“Let the girl go. You have no idea what you’re doing,” Barry tried to warn him.

“On the contrary, I know exactly what I am doing. Why do none of you understand what I’m trying to do?” Magneto demanded as he looked around at them. “This world we live in, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. If you Avengers had been comprised of mutants instead of humans, you could have stopped Thanos.”

“Your machine, it’s not going to turn humans into mutants, it’s going to kill them,” Fitz tried to reason with him.

“Another trick. I will not stop now, after all this time,” Magneto said, unwilling to see the truth.

On the floors above them, Fate, Logan, Matt and Bobbi were headings towards the stairs when Creed jumped down, starling as he stood in their path.

“It couldn’t be easy, could it?” Logan deadpanned as he summoned his claws.

Back in the Danger Room, Magneto was about to turn around and make his way over to Rogue when Barry spoke up.

“You’re not gonna do this, we’re not gonna let you,” Barry said confidently and Magneto smiled in amusement.

“I’d like to see you try to stop me,” Magneto said as he turned around to ace Barry.

“I don’t need to. You’ve already made two major mistakes,” Barry said and Magneto raised an eyebrow.

“And those are?” Magneto asked curiously.

“The first was you forgot about one very important thing,” Barry said simply. “One very small but important thing.”

Feeling a tug on her restraints, Rogue looked down to see Scott, in his suit, had managed to get the cuff unlooked from the machine. Scott then began working on the second cuff.

“Your second was not doing research about my powers,” Barry said.

Barry then vibrated his body and phased through the restraints. Barry then sped over and delivered a powerful kick to Magneto, sending him flying before he picked up his sword and, at super speed, cut Fitz and Mack free. At the same moment, Scott uncooked Rogue’s other hand from the machine and jumped off, returning to normal size.

“Get out of here, all of you!” Barry ordered.

“What about you?” Scott asked.

As if in answer, the entire room began to rattle as Magneto stood up, rage on his face.

“Go!” Barry ordered, throwing the sword at Magneto.

Upstairs, Creed threw Logan across the room and he hit Matt and Bobbi, knocking them all down. As Creed began to stalk towards them, he looked towards Fate; whose body glowed as he held his hands out towards Creed.

“Fate has degreed you will not win,” Fate said before a blast of golden energy shot out towards him.

Creed was hit by the blast and thrown back violently. He crashed into the wall and went through it, hitting a tile table and falling to the floor, out cold.

In the Danger Room, as the others fed, Magneto sent the sword back towards Barry. However, he caught it and threw it into a wall, where it was stuck.

“You wanna beat me, you’ll have to do better than that,” Barry told him.

Enraged, Magneto used his powers to bring down the metal ceiling in an attempt to crush Barry. Barry simply phased through it and sped over, punching him. Snarling, Magneto punched him back and the metal fist packed a harder punch.

“All I wanted to do was protect us! Why couldn’t you let me!?” Magneto roared and Barry spat out a mouth full of blood before he responded.

“Because I’m the Flash,” Barry said simply.

Enraged, Magneto began using his powers to tear off the walls, making it all come for Barry. Barry used his speed to avoid it as circled around him and Magneto. But Barry was also building up an electrical charge. As he did, Magneto pulled the sword out and sent it sailing towards Barry as he stopped and threw a lightning bolt. It hit Magneto in the same moment the sword pierced Barry. Magneto cried out as his metal suit was charged with the lightning and he was thrown back. At the same time, Barry gasped, coughing up blood as the sword had pierced his chest, all the pieces of metal falling around them.

Barry vibrated and the sword fell to the floor, stained with his blood. At the same moment, Barry fell to his knees, continuing to cough up blood.

“You could have avoided the sword…why didn’t you?” Magneto asked weakly from where he lay on the floor.

“Because I had a shot and I took it,” Barry said weakly and Magneto laughed before wincing in pain. “The only way to save everyone…was if we both died.”

“Saved? You think you’ve saved them? No, you’ve doomed them!” Magneto snarled enraged, using the last of his strength to unleash his rage on Barry. “At least I tried to accomplish something great, to leave a better world than I left it! What did you ever do but fail? What did you do?! What did-”

It was with that that Magneto’s heart gave out. His head slumped to the side as Barry mulled over his words. What had he done in his life time?

He had heard that your life flashed before your eyes as you died. That was the case it seemed, because Barry’s head suddenly swirled with memories.

_All the lives he had saved as The Flash, both on Earth-1 and on Earth-66._

_The people of Central City chanting his name on Flash Day._

_Standing shoulder to shoulder with Oliver as they faced Vandal Savage._

_Fighting side by side with The Avengers against Ultron. _

_Many nights of laughing and bonding with Cisco and Caitlin as they protected Central City._

_His wedding to Wanda._

_Holding Freya moments after she was born._

“Enough,” Barry said before he collapsed on his side as the life finally left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group fight scenes are difficult to rite, so I hope I did okay. 
> 
> I hope I did okay on Barry and Magneto’s death scenes as well.


	10. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Barry's death, everyone attempts to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are at the end of the story and, for the moment, the series. I may come back to this series, as I’ve said, but for now, this is the end. So, thank you to everyone who has supported me through this series.

Xavier Mansion

Night

Fate waved his hand and Creed was bound in steel chains from head to toe.

“This will hold him,” Fate told the others as Mack led Fitz, Scott, and Rogue into the room.

“Rogue,” Logan said, relived to see alright. “You alright kid?”

“I’m fine,” Rogue said but it was clear she was shaken by what had happened.

“We need to get back down there, Barry needs our help!” Scott said urgently.

“It will not matter,” Fate said and they turned to him. “It is done.”

“What do you mean, of course it matters?!” Scott exclaimed as Mack closed his eyes, the realization hitting him.

“It is as I said,” Fate said, removing his helmet and becoming Clint once more as the suit around him disappeared. “It won’t matter.”

Not long after, Clint led them all down to the lower level and into the Danger Room, which looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Separated by a few feet, Barry and Magneto’s bodies laid on the ground, Barry’s blood stained sword inches from him.

Scott, Mack, and Fitz all looked like they’d taken a punch to the gut as Clint solemnly made him way over to Barry. Clint knelt down next to him and turned Barry onto his back, smiling sadly as he saw Barry’s lips turned up in a blood stained smile.

“Goodbye Barry,” Clint said his voice thick with emotion. “And thank you. You saved us; you gave us our best chance to make sure none of this happens. If anyone deserves peace, it’s you. I’ll miss you. Say hi to Wanda for me. And…don’t worry, I’ll look after Freya.”

Bruce Banner’s apartment, next day

Morning

Freya walked out of the guest room, walking into the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw Clint and Bruce sitting at the kitchen table in silence. Sensing her, they looked over and she was unnerved by the solemn looks on their faces. Fear filled her heart, even if she wasn’t sure why.

“Grandpa, you’re back! Is my dad back to?” Freya asked and Bruce and Clint exchanged a glance.

“Bruce, could you give us a minute?” Clint asked.

Bruce nodded and stood up, walking out as Freya began to realize something had happened.

“What’s wrong?” Freya asked as Clint sighed.

“Come here kid,” Clint said and Freya walked over to him, her heart hammering in her chest. “Listen, last night…your dad was fighting someone called Magneto. And…he didn’t make it.”

“No. No, my dad, he couldn’t..he…” Freya, shocked, stammered denials.

“He did. He’s gone. I’m sorry kid,” Clint said his voice cracking with emotion.

Clint wrapped his arms around Freya, bringing her close as she clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder as the loss of her father hit her.

New York Cemetery, a few days later

Afternoon

Clint silently stood in front of Barry’s tombstone, staring down at it.

_Bartholomew Henry Allen_

_The Flash_

_March 14, 1989-September 1, 2030_

With a heavy sigh, Clint turned around to face the assembled. Freya was there, holding Fitz’s hand. Her eyes were red from days of crying but she stood tall in a way that reminded Clint of both her parents. Everyone was there; Fitz, Mack, Bruce, Matt, Bobbi, Logan, Rogue, Scott and his daughter, even Okoye, Rocket and Nebula had made the journey.

“Barry Allen was one of the best men I ever knew,” Clint said, fighting to keep his voice steady. “He was the best of us, someone who inspired hope in even the most hopeless situation. Barry refused to stop fighting, even when he lost everything. He tried to give the world hope, even as he lost it himself. Barry was one of the most selfless people I’ve ever known and he died the same why he lived: fighting to save and protect people. He may be gone but…he didn’t die for nothing. We have to make sure of that. It’s up to us now; otherwise…otherwise we should have let Magneto wipe us all out.”

They all watched as the coffin holding Barry’s body was lowered into the ground as the priest, a white haired man with glasses, looked down sadly.

Later, Clint was seeing Logan off as Logan stood outside a pickup truck.

“So, where are you headed?” Clint asked and Logan shrugged.

“I don’t know. I think I’ll start with up,” Logan said.

“Sounds lonely,” Clint noted.

“Would be, if I was going alone,” Logan said, holding out a hand to Clint. “I’m sorry about Allen.”

“Thanks,” Clint said as he shook Logan’s hand. “Did he help you?”

“I feel like he left me better than when he found me,” Logan admitted as he lowered his hand to his side. “Good luck Barton.”

“You to,” Clint said, watching as Logan walked over to the truck.

Logan got into the driver’s seat and sighed, his passenger looking over at him.

“So where to?” Rogue asked.

“You sure about this?” Logan asked and she nodded. “Well, for now, let’s just see where the wind takes us.”

Logan started the truck and drove off. Clint watched until the truck disappeared from view until he turned around to face Mack.

“So what will you do now?” Mack asked.

“I need to start preparing Freya for the day we go back to stop Thanos and Thawne. So I’m gonna take her home,” Clint then held out a phone to Mack. “If you ever need help, call me, I’ll be there.”

“I won’t let you down, I promise,” Mack said as he took the phone before holding his hand out to Clint.

“I know you won’t,” Clint said before they shook hands. “You’re leader of the Avengers now Mack. Lead them well.”

Barton Farm, next day

Morning

Clint pulled up in front of the house before turning the car off. Clint glanced over at Freya, who eyed the barn curiously.

“Welcome home kid,” Clint said as they got out.

“This is where you used to live?” Freya asked as they approached the house.

“Yeah, it’s where I lived for...a long time. And this is the best place for us right now,” Clint told her.

Freya nodded silently. Clint didn’t mind, she had been quiet for the last few days, not that Clint blamed her. Clint opened the door for her and Freya walked inside, looking around at what would be home. Clint would let her rest for a few days until he started training her more on how to use her mother’s powers, powers she would need when they went back in time. But for now, he would let her rest and grieve her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
